


相亲记 15

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	相亲记 15

自从两位李总开始谈恋爱后，两家公司的员工也跟着高兴。为啥嘞？举个例子，两家大公司“联谊”后，为了公（方）司（便）有（两）更（人）好（谈）地（恋）发（爱）展，他们选择了合作，业绩上去老板一高兴奖金也高了不是；再比如，总裁要约会，翘班不好吧，让大家提前下班就解决了；再再比如，秦亦就说了一句，“您和李东海总裁的感情真好”就批了俩星期的带薪休假。

 

就这么平平静静的度过了三个月，转眼到了来年春天。我国著名节目主持人赵老师曾说过，“春天到了，万物复苏，动物们又到了哔——的季节。”春节嘛，你得过年吧；过年嘛，你得回老家吧；回老家嘛，是不是得各回各家。如此一来，东海两个人就整整一个月没见着面，顶多就是打电话或者视频。

 

这天晚上照例跟男朋友通电话，“东海，干嘛呢”

“刚洗完脸上床”

“我明天九点十分的飞机回去，你什么时候从老家回来啊”

“我也快了，这周末回”东海说完这话果不其然听到电话那头一阵哀嚎，“今天才周一，还有一个星期的时间呐，咱们一个月没见面了”

“我也很想你啊，可是我们家说好的要住到这周末。”

“你把你老家地址给我吧，我去找你。”

东海心里一阵甜蜜，觉得更加想念李赫宰了，可依旧没有被爱情冲昏头脑。“就几天了，你就再忍忍，你要是真来，我怎么和老家的人介绍你呢，他们可没有那么开放的思想。”

“就说是你哥们呗”

“那不行，你的身份我不能撒谎。”

李赫宰在电话那头咯咯的笑，东海这话说的李赫宰心里热热的。“行吧，就冲你嘴这么甜，我就再等一周。回来我得试试，看你小嘴是不是尝起来也甜。”

“你少在我这耍流氓，小心我不回去了。”

“你敢！你要是不回来我就直接把你绑回来然后哪也不许你去，绑你在我身边一辈子。”

东海嘴不饶人直接怼回去，“那我还是不走了。”

 

反应了几秒俩人才明白过来怎么回事。李赫宰压下声音，“李东海”

“干嘛”东海声音透着心虚

“李东海，东海啊，宝贝儿，媳妇儿，海海······”

一声一声叫的东海心里直痒痒，“你到底干嘛！”

李赫宰悄悄吐了口气，“没事，等你回来，我去接你。”

“对了，你不提我都忘了，那天我让陈程直接接着我去谈个事儿，然后我还得回我小区拿我的吉他还有指板油，你到了机场接我妈吧，正好行李什么的你也帮我拿回去，我晚上到家。”

“行我知道了，不过你要快点回家，不要让我等太久。”

东海拿怨妇李赫宰也没办法，“知道啦，我要睡觉啦，你也早点睡知道吗？”

“嗯，晚安。”

 

难捱的一周过去了，陈程接着自家总裁直接奔约定好的地方谈生意去了，在机场就只是和李赫宰见了面话都没说几句。心里正难受的紧，谁知道生意谈的也不是很顺利，果然一次谈成是奢望。东海满脸疲惫的坐在副驾驶揉着眉心，“陈程，开车去我以前的小区”

“好的，总裁。”

 

到了家门口，看见面前的人，李东海才知道什么叫“屋漏偏逢连夜雨”。

“东海，我等你好久了。”

是前男友傅明。

“你在这干嘛？”

“我来找你，咱们能进去说吗？”

东海不想过多纠缠，“进来吧”

 

东海让傅明坐在沙发上，自己找了个凳子隔着茶几坐在他对面，“说吧，我一会儿还有事，比较着急。”

傅明把手叠在一起放在膝盖上，“东海，我们复合吧。”

东海没想到傅明今天来是说这个的，他以为会是商业上的事。“对不起，我现在有男朋友了，而且过得很幸福。”

“我知道，不就是那个李赫宰吗，你们才认识多久啊，咱们可是上学的时候就认识了。我最近除了工作就只剩下想你了，你不在我才知道你有多重要，我最近事业也不太顺利，身边也没有能帮我的人了，我也很久没有吃过你做的菜了，还有，我没有再去过酒吧了，真的。那天在酒会上我看得出来，你是舍不得我的对吗？”

东海冷笑一声，他哪是舍不得傅明，他是舍不得自己的感情喂了狗。“你是因为我能给你好处你才来找我的。你还不如李赫宰了解我，你如果真的对我上过心，你今天就不会来找我了。对不起，我没有舍不得你，我说了分手我就不会再回头。你在外面花天酒地也好，再怎么不择手段的为名为利也好，都跟我没有任何关系了。早知道你是要说这个，我就不该让你进来，真是浪费我时间，现在请你出去吧，我待会还有事儿。”东海说完转身就要请傅明出去，谁知道傅明突然发飙，“你现在能耐了是吧，我跟你谈恋爱这么多年，老子没碰过你一根手指头，咱们都是男人，你不让我碰有的是人让我碰！你还跟我提分手，你凭什么提分手？！要不是看你长得还行又能挣钱，老子才懒得搭理你呢！”

 

“真是可笑，你还真会倒打一耙。跟我说谈了很多场恋爱自己依然还有初吻的是你，第一次放暑假分别的时候我要你个拥抱你都不肯，创业的时候累死累活我连觉都没时间睡我还得陪你去医院看病，一个不顺心了就拿我当出气筒，到头来还要埋怨我没有满足你做男人的欲望！我不答应你是因为我还有底线，我还有尊严。我是人，一个男人，不是你的奴隶，我凭什么要数十年如一日的完完全全服从你的条件体谅你的心情？说到这儿我倒想问问你，你为我做过什么？！”东海喘着粗气瞪着傅明，他也想问问傅明，作为一个人到底有没有心，他也想问问自己，年轻时候的自己为什么总是不放弃。屋子陷入沉默，东海也冷静下来：“你只不过是仗着我爱你胡作非为罢了。”

 

傅明低着头，“我知道了，你说了这么多不就是不想复合吗，不就是找了个比我强的吗？”

“是个人都比你强，尤其是李赫宰。”

“好好，那他跟你做过了吗？”傅明依然坐在沙发上，他抬起头看着对面的东海。

东海皱了皱眉，跟这种人多说一个字都多。“傅明，你让我恶心，你怎么会是这样的人？我以为你只是太自私幼稚，没想到你还龌龊猥琐。”说着东海坐过来拽着傅明往门口走。“你给我出去！”

傅明一手攥住东海的手，一手搂住东海的腰，嘴巴贴上东海的脖子。凭什么别人行我不行，你原来是我的，现在也不能是别人的。

 

突然的袭击让东海吓了一跳，来不及反抗就被傅明推倒在地。砰地一声，东海脑袋磕在地上，他惨叫一声，眼前一片空白。傅明的舌头伸进了自己的嘴巴，像毒蛇侵入血液，让东海一阵阵恶心。东海使劲咬了傅明的舌头，手上的拳头也砸到了傅明的脸上。可就在这个时候，门口传来李赫宰的声音：“你们在干什么？”


End file.
